Harry Potter - Oneshots & Drabbles
by Cant.Resist
Summary: Various stories/oneshots of different characters
1. One Last Time - Andromeda & Teddy

**ONE LAST TIME - Andromeda and Teddy Lupin**

_It nearly broke Andromeda to see her. She would have given anything to talk to her one last time._

—

The startled gasp and crash of dish ware made the silhouette turn toward Andromeda, who was clutching her chest.

"_Nymphadora_?" She whispered. Her hand reaching to touch her daughter's face. Her hair was blinding pink as she remembered.

Tears, _now_, were streaming down her face by tenfold.

It had been eight years since Andromeda had seen her in the flesh. "Where have you been all this time?"

The figure stepped back, visibly confused… and almost…upset. "Grandma?" A voice answered, so unlike the one she had expected, but she had known it all the same. She realized her mistake, when she saw the picture trembling in her (his) fingers.

"Oh Teddy. I'm sorry. You just - I thought - I'm just surprised is all." As the image of her daughter dissipated, a blue haired boy stood in her wake.

"I didn't mean to. I just miss them." The eight year old stammered thinking he was in trouble.

_He had made grandma cry. He didn't mean to. Honest._

He just wish he could of met them. Uncle Harry talked about them all the time.

Andromeda knelt down to his level, holding his free hand with both her own. "Teddy, it's alright. Okay?" He nodded swiftly, weary of her heartbroken tone, "I miss them too."


	2. It's For Them - Harry

**IT'S FOR THEM**

**_Harry before everything goes dark._**

* * *

_"I've never been happier." He exclaimed, flying down on his broom. The wind through his hair, the flush on his cheeks, he waved to his fellow group of gryfinndors._

_They were taking advantage of the weather, it was a rarity to have such inviting skies and mild temperatures in early spring._

_The freedom, the careful atmosphere of a Saturday afternoon. He smiled as they called out to him._

_"Hey Harry!" Ginny shouted._

_"Hey Harry!" Neville hollered._

_"Hey Harry!" The last was so faded, that Harry could hardly remember who shouted back._

Harry grit his teeth, trying to suppress a sob.

Twas only a memory.

_Her smile_. Just the thought of it, made his heart burn with fire. Her laughter showered him with love.

Ron and Hermione, his best mates, what he would give to hear them bickering one more time.

_This was the only way_, he grit his teeth again.

He could taste blood in his mouth, his lips were chapped and broken.

He had to accept the fact that he had to die, so they could live. It was the only way. He let out a gasp of air, it was like a painful weight had been lifted.

A tear ran down Harry's cheek. He wiped it with his dirty sleeve. He let out a sigh and continued on.

"I've never been happier."


	3. Alternative Ending - OC

**ALTERNATIVE ENDING**

_Knowledge doesn't always equate power, sometimes…its destruction. A self-insert with devastating consequences. OC that changes the ending of Harry Potter. _

* * *

"Jenessa?" She opened her eyes, recognizing her name, but not the woman who spoke it.

She blinked several times trying to determine whether this was a mirage or not_. Why would her brain allude-_

"What?" Her voice was groggy and unfamiliar to her ears. _Where was she? Frankly, when did she wake up, had she eaten breakfast?_

Narcissa was alarmed, it was like someone had jinxed Jenessa. She held her wand tightly in her grip, while trying to calm her confusion. "Jenessa, would you like me to fetch you a potion?" _Potion? Potion? Who called-_

An albino peacock strutted passed her.

Her eyes snapped back at the woman, blue eyes, blonde hair, aristocratic attire… _this, this woman was Narcissa. Narcissa Malfoy._

"Am I at Malfoy Manor?"

"Why, yes. Don't you remember-" Jenessa cried out, her headache became more intense suddenly, causing her and her magic to lash out.

"Cissy, what is her problem? Why is she screaming on the ground?" Bellatrix whipped her wand, knocking her out.

—-

"SILENCE!" Voldemort bellowed, viciously cursing the closest Deatheater. _This woman was speaking of things she should know not. Things, that Harry Potter should know not._

"The boy he's collecting them… destroying them." Jenessa's voice, faded out, her throat seemed so dry. _They had been questioning her for so long._ She couldn't remember why or how she knew this information.

"What is he collecting? The boy." His voice was shaking with anger.

She coughed, "He seeks a cup, a tiara and the snake."

"She's speaking nonsense, why would the boy be seeking-" Bellatrix panicked, the cup was safe in her vault. Her master had trusted her, she did not fail him. "My lord, the cup is saf-"

**"OUT!"** Their master's voice seemed to break sound barriers, its loathing and animosity staining everything within room with its deep seated hatred. Voldemort's fear nearly betrayed him, his anger overcoming his senses. He wanted…no NEEDED to know what she knew about the boy.

The pain came full force, she screamed as if he was splitting her skull open_. Images, images she didn't recognize whirling passed her in his fury._

"How does the boy know?" He demanded within the depths of her memories.

"Dumbledore," she cried, "the locket, the diary, the ring, they are all gone! Can't you feel it?"

"Feel WHAT?"

"The truth," Jenessa cried. "The truth. You're dying my lord. A little at a time."

"NONSENSE. I am immortal!"

**_"You must disarm the boy. _**You must fight the desire to dispose of him quickly—NOOO!" She shook as he abruptly pulled from her mind. "To live, you must bleed him, like a lamb for slaughter."

"Such muggle rubbish."

"Yes, yes my lord. Harry Potter must die the very way he lived, like a muggle." She panted, trying to gather her bearings. Her master was enraged enough to kill her…_but her information,_ her new knowledge made too much sense. "Do not repeat mistakes in arrogance and Harry Potter will die."

—

"He is dead!" Narcissa Malfoy called to the watchers. This time though, Voldemort had sauntered toward the body. They had bled the boy like the defenseless animal he was.

With a final, violent slash of the elder wand, Harry Potter's head rolled from his shoulders. There was no mistaking the permanence of his death, Harry Potter wouldn't be coming back from this.

Shouts of triumph and bursts of red and silver lit the sky in celebration.

Voldemort's red eyes turned toward Jenessa in wicked elation. She had been the missing piece to his problem, her foresight had proven her loyalty and secured his well-deserved legacy.

He had insisted in her immediate presence, she needed to be in close proximity for his victory speech. She followed quietly as Hagrid carried Harry's headless body.

"NOO!" The screams were more terrible than imagined.

"SILENCE!" cried Voldemort, with a wave of his wand, silence was forced upon them. Their faces were telling, although no noise came from their lips, they weren't ready to accept the truth.

**_Harry Potter was dead._**

First with Neville Longbottom, then the majority of the Hogwarts staff. Bodies and blood slew across the masonry of Hogwarts. Jenessa was a witness to it all.

_The end of an era._ A tear slipped from her eye, as her master reigning supreme over the carnage. _For Voldemort and Valor._

Jenessa dropped to her knees, wallowing with indiscriminate pain. _Was she being cursed? Why did her head feel like it was going to explode?_

"Jenessa!" Narcissa shouted as she tumbled on the ground.

_Harry Potter's cut throat was all she could remember before seeing black._

—–

She woke up panting, her nightshirt sweat drenched and clinging to her uncomfortably. She was trying to gain her bearings, who was she, where had she been?

Was it all the dream?

She noticed the book lying on floor. _**Harry Potter**. _She picked up the book, cradling it gently in her arms. Just one thing she had to check…

"No! Noooo!" She read in horror, **_Lady Jenessa all magic…including knowledge, has a price. A steep priced paid indeed, on May 2nd, 1998._**

**_The day, which Harry Potter died._**


	4. Teenage Heartbreak - Harry x OC

**TEENAGE HEARTBREAK - Harry x OC**

_He thought Voldemort trying to kill him was terrible - but catching his girlfriend snogging his enemy - that was much, much worse. _

* * *

She counted down for a minute before opening the door to the broom cupboard, Draco was long gone, the coast was clear…

"Bailey?" She jumped, watching Harry appear from beneath his cloak. His face said it all, he had saw everything.

"Harry-"

"Don't. Don't Bailey."

"Harry please, look at me." His emerald eyes couldn't meet hers. He was shaking with anger and a bitterness that he didn't know he had in him.

"Please, at least say something. I need-I need you to tell me you hate me."

His heart burned…perhaps worse than his scar ever did. How could she betray him? He thought…he thought- he… a s_ob escaped his lips_. She knew all of his troubles, all of his fears and her and Malfoy, they…

NO.

He wouldn't break down.

NO.

He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing his heart, his love for her…crumble.

NO.

The next time she laid her eyes on him, she would understand the consequences of her actions. The unparalleled ire that would consume him and his entirety.

"I trusted you." He managed to convey in an even tone, despite his lips trembling. She stepped back nervously, watching his grip intensify around his wand…almost in a threatening manner. "And now," his voice carried through such pain, "I will always wonder why I ever did."


	5. Thankless Duty - Bellatrix's daughter

**THANKLESS DUTY**

_Bellatrix and Roldophus's daughter is disappointed in meeting her parents once again. _

* * *

She had spent the past year planning her parents escape, only to be passed over in favor of their lord. Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange's daughter isn't please at being second in her parents' lives.

She laid in her bed, swirled in silk and Egyptian cotton. Mostly blues and silvers enveloped her aside from a tattered and ratty shawl she clutched desperately in her fist. It was the closest item she had to a baby blanket. It was well worn, threadbare and discolored…but she never could part with it before.

It had been her mother's, something that lingered in scent, her scent, a floral mix of English ivy and flowers. It was intoxicatingly familiar. She could relive the parties, the dinner meetings, the midnight vacations, or the long games of hide and seek; the things her child self never noticed as misleading. The parties were fundraisers for Dark lord in disguise, the meetings were giving assignments, the late excursions and games were to keep her away from the Aurors.

But none of that mattered, her parents were here, and they were supposed to- well, _missed her too?_ She spent all this time waiting for them to come back to her, to be a family like the Dark Lord had promised. But it was lie, her family never could be whole again.

They hadn't wanted her, they hadn't even thanked her for her involvement. She had degraded herself, **defiled herself,** to obtain the information that they needed. It was the only way since guards of Azkaban were regularly monitored to interference and magical manipulation. She had become a halfblood's mistress to do so. Nearly 7 months of playing secret house with a despicable wizard, a man whom regularly left his barren wife to manage a pub stool and warm her bed every chance he got.

She spent nearly half the days cleansing her body, hiding from the suitors her aunt and uncle had lined up. They didn't have the slightest clue to what she was doing. Her plans had to be done in absolute silence. After the New Year, she finally had everything needed for the dark lord, to save her parents.

An ambition, a drive, which reminded others of her mother. She used to take it as a compliment, but now, meeting her mother in her adult life was alarmingly disappointing.

Her mother, Bellatrix, had once been an icon of regality and classic pureblood looks. Her teeth were rotting, her stance constantly twitchy as if she was anticipating a duel. She hadn't expected too much, for being in prison all that time but she was a former shadow of what she remembered. Her mother had written her off in less than a minute.

_"Cissy who's the whelp?" Narcissa's face tensed slightly, as her niece frowned._

_"I'm your daughter." She stated rather viciously, a faux pas in her manners, but her aunt could see her devastation. Bellatrix cackled, enjoying the bite back. She clenched her daughter's arm revealing just plain skin. No Dark Mark to be found._

_With mocking tenderness, she regarded the girl, smiling, "We'll see about that." Before she could avert her eyes, a large man stood in front of her, his presence was equally familiar. He was much larger than she had remembered. Perhaps in portraits he had sat?_

_"Sophia?" He murmured in quiet voice. It was rough and gritty as if he hadn't spoken in a long time. Their brown eyes twined each other in reflection. Hers dusted in tears while his were wrinkled and stern. "Narcissa took exceptional care of you." She nodded, noting her uncle Lucius waiting over his shoulder._

_"I've missed you Papa." His large hands, wiped the wetness from her eyes. A nervous giggle bubbled from her lips, the gesture was familiar to what he would do when she was a little girl._

_"Rodolphus, our lord is expecting us." He nodded, giving her a small smile in return._

_"We'll talk soon." He promised._


	6. When Rivals Become Brothers - Draco x OC

**WHEN RIVALS BECOME BROTHERS**

_When Harry Potter is reluctance to give away his sister at her wedding. Draco x OC_

* * *

"You still have time to back out." Harry whispered, staring at the church doors with apprehension. Her impeccably lined lips curled into a sneer at hearing the infamous statement once again.

"Are you trying to ruin today for me Harry?" Her brother looked alarmed.

"No!" He harshly whispered back. That was his last intention, he-he looked over the ornate doors once again with the feeling of uncertainty. He could hear the muffled chords of the processional playing before them. "I just wanted to ask one last time." He reassured.

She grimaced at her brother's disclosure. She knew he had dreaded this moment the day she showed him her engagement ring. The emeralds and silver offset his distaste admirably.

"Then either walk me down this aisle like you promised, or get out of my way." Her tone was indicative of how determined she felt. Her boyfriend was giving up so much for her, including his pureblood hierarchy. Either her brother would support her, or **_she would support herself._** His attempts otherwise were futile. Her mind was made up.

"I would follow you anywhere Kelli. I always have." He admitted, bringing a smugness to her face. She had told Harry the very same thing when he had left to go horcrux hunting. He laughed at the turnaround. "You know it's rather scary to see you even smirk like him." She playfully smacked his arm, giggling at the coy smile he gave her.

"You ready?" He nodded sheepishly.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She laughed, her brother was taking this all in stride. It wasn't every day that your sister was marrying your school rival.

"Good because when I walked back out these doors, I will be known as Kellianne Malfoy." She pulled him forwards ready to push the doors open. Harry sighed, holding her arm firmer than before.

"Oh Merlin, don't remind me."


	7. They Thought They Were Safe - Longbottom

**THEY THOUGHT THEY WERE SAFE**

_Frank and Alice Longbottom, together forever…_

* * *

Oh, did his timid smile make her heart bubble with wonders.

**_Frank Longbottom_.**

A lanky pure blooded boy had grown up into a fine gentleman. He had been two years her junior in Hogwarts, _never really had given the boy a second glance,_ but now, she couldn't help but smile when good natured Frank had wanted to partner with her during Auror training.

He could easily beat down any opponent, with a flick of the wrist. A rather gifted, and pragmatic duelist.

It was all too amusing the way Alice could make his ears burn red. Frank was too good for this world, much too good for ol' spinster Alice.

Then one day, he extended an invitation to the tea shop with a breathtaking veranda.

He held her hand, admitting quietly, "Alice, sweet Alice. I don't know if I can keep this to myself much longer. But Alice, I've loved you from the first moment you smiled at me. You are, you are my partner and my friend. And I hope, you'd be willing…uh." Frank, usually eloquent with his words, was rattled silent by his nerves.

Alice squealed, throwing her arms around the man who loved her.

From then on, and in the future, you wouldn't find Frank without Alice, and Alice without Frank.

Through Augusta's stuffy Saturday luncheons, awkward but treasuring bookstore experiences, to their first healer appointment as a couple.

**_They were expecting_.**

They bought a new nursery, equipped with little books, little clothes, and tiny shoes. Everything needed for their darling baby. Augusta already started throwing out names:

Moira, Arabella, Milford, or Frank Junior.

They all enjoyed a great laugh at Augusta's expense; they knew those were terrible names, having been recycled several times through the generations.

Their bouncing baby boy was born at the end of July, their dear baby Neville.

**_And then reality set in…_**

Frank and Alice knew these were dangerous times to be starting a family, they needed to protect their baby.

They joined the Order.

Strangely enough, Deatheaters had approached them after Alice had returned from her maternity leave. Three times…_three times_ they had approached the couple, to which they narrowly, but successfully had declined.

But as Dumbledore had warned them, tragedy may strike.

The Potters had already gone into hiding, _but Alice and Frank…_Alice knew as long as she had Frank, they would be live long lives together. They weren't ready to leave the fight.

Now, Alice only dreams of her screams and one question, _"WHERE IS THE DARK LORD?!"_

Sometimes, during the day, dear Alice with stark white hair, sees an unfamiliar boy with hope in his eyes. He hides behind the old woman who comes to brush Alice's hair.

Alice had always liked children. If he's good, Alice decides he deserves a present.

Neville, _always the understanding son_, reaches out with his hand, to accept his mother's only gift, _a gum wrapper_.


	8. Writing Prompt - Fred x OC

**WRITING PROMPT - FRED X OC**

_Your best friend passed away. His family gave you a box that he wanted you to have. Inside, you find a love confession and trinkets to remember him by._

* * *

"Ouch!" Delia yelped, nearly dropping the box. She laughed bitterly, waving her throbbing finger. She should have known Fred would leave her something that bites.

She had managed to pull out old notes from their defense lessons, several contained doodles of their various professors of attempting to fend off things around Hogwarts.

Of course it was Peeves versus Quill, Lockheart fighting his own hair, and that menace Umbridge against the whomping willow.

Next was a wad of droobles best blowing bubble gum, and a rather large lock of her hair. Fred had decided for her that no magic would get the piece of gum out, so a cutting hex had been more appropriate… _in his mind._ If only George hadn't bellowed, she wouldn't had had half her hair cut clean off when she turned her head.

She hadn't talked to the either of them for days following.

Next was pictures they had taken on various Hogsmeade trips - from third year until the boys left. Some of the pictures were muggle, and didn't move, but they still brought a watery smile to her face.

She missed him. Fred was her best mate, and she didn't know now what to do. She looked back at the box… maybe it had been too soon, too raw.

_No,_ she would persevere, there was only a letter left at the bottom of the box.

"Fred…"

She nervously laughed, trying to suppress the gnawing of despair at her heart. _She didn't know… she hadn't realized…_

The letter at the bottom had hurt her most.

**_Delia_,**

**_Please cherish this box as I have cherish your presence in my life. I will love you forever and always._**

**_Truly_ _Yours_,**

**_Fred Weasley_**


	9. Writing Prompt - Delphini

**Delphini**

_Writing Prompt - The sorting hat is placed on your head. It says nothing. After what seemed like an eternity, the hat says, "Impossible. You shouldn't exist."_

* * *

The Great Hall was silent.

The professors were stunned.

Since the inception of the Hogwarts itself, every student had been sorted by the Hat, or in some rare occasions placed by the Headmaster. Never had a student be considered - invalid.

The girl nervously bit her lip, while Minerva checked the list again. This girl's name was clearly stated.

"Could you check again?" Minerva asked, clearly bewildered by the Hat's response.

"I made my point clear. She shouldn't exist. I cannot sort her." Minerva cleared her throat, embarrassed for the girl. Clearly a public spectacle did nothing for her nerves. She gestured for Professor Longbottom to continue with the sorting.

"Wait!" Murmurs erupted as Head Auror Potter began strutting through the Great Hall, with what seemed to be the Malfoy family in tow. If the day couldn't be any… less intriguing.

Harry walked up to the girl, holding out his hand gently, "You know, we can't allow this."

The girl's eyes welled up with tears.

"I just want to matter. I just want to be somebody." She stammered, stomping her foot.

"But you know this isn't real. Now come along." Harry's words were demanding, but still gentle. The students in the background were beginning to chatter with excitement.

"Mr. Potter what is the meaning of this?" She demanded. Harry ignored his former professor, and firmly held of his hand for the girl to take.

"Come along." Draco intervened on the girl's behalf. "If this is truly what you want we will figure out how to make it happen."

"Fine." The girl barked in an eerily familiar spoiled fashion. She finally took Harry's hand with great disdain.

"Thank you professor but we'll take her from here." Harry held the young girl's hand, while the Malfoy's followed stiffly behind.

When Minerva had a spare moment, she would have a thorough conversation with Mr. Potter and the Malfoy family, but for now she would carry on sorting the first years.

What was so mysterious about 11 year old Delphini Riddle anyways?


End file.
